


As the stream flows

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Bottom!Ben, M/M, PWP, Secret Sex, Sex, top!Simon, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: It seems that Benjamin is always beside the stream.
Relationships: Benjamin/Symone, Farnabond
Kudos: 1





	As the stream flows

**Author's Note:**

> The two names are the variation of Ben and Simon, because they doesn’t have names in the sketch  
> gift to 欧式可可派

+++

村子里的人都喜欢Benjamin。

这不仅仅是因为他本来就是个十分漂亮的男人，也不仅仅是因为他有很迷人的眼睛与微笑，还因为他总是那么温柔。他不是个传统的维京男人——他不出去打仗，只是待在村子里，温和地微笑着给各家各户搭把手。他甚至有特殊的秘方，能够把衣服洗得有淡淡的香味，那是Benjamin花了很多时间跪坐在小溪旁研究旁边的那些植物得出的秘方。

当然啦，确实也有很多人因为他的长相喜欢他。大部分年轻姑娘都更喜欢在外面打仗、摧毁修道院的维京人，这话不错，但这不代表她们不会在洗衣服的时候忽然因为Benjamin转头的一个微笑而动心。阳光倾落在他眉梢眼角，那双像溪水一样波光潋滟的蓝眼睛弯成一个可爱的弧度，人人都会在这一刻短暂地爱上他。

不只是姑娘们，其实连维京男人们也都很喜欢他。他们出去作战——实际上就是十分没有人性地掠夺抢杀——时总要留一个人保护村庄，Benjamin自己放弃了成为维京勇士的机会，露出一个温吞的微笑：“我来吧。”他说，“我会留下来。”

大部分人对Benjamin的印象总是牵扯到一条小溪。那条溪流是村里人的水源，他们也在那里洗衣服或洗菜。而Benjamin好像总是在那条小溪旁边待着。他们不知道的是哪怕在所有人都沉沉睡去的深夜，那条小溪也不曾离开过Benjamin的身旁。

+++

Benjamin在半夜准时醒来。

黑夜浓郁得如同一张厚重的毯子，盖在大地之上，温柔地为熟睡的人们掖好被角，带走他们一天的劳顿与疲惫。村庄里的一切都很静谧，出了小声的、断断续续的虫鸣之外，这是一个十分安静的夏夜。所有人都睡着了，除了Benjamin。

他睁开双眼，感受到温暖、潮湿的晚风扑在他的皮肤上，让他裸露的双脚有些轻微地发痒，而这让他想到一个人。Benjamin犹豫片刻，站起身来，半长的、在白天会束起的金发现在凌乱地在他肩头散开，柔软得好像是一个等待别人用五指作梳，将那些金色的发丝柔顺地穿过指隙的邀请。

一种诡异的、他描述不上来的欲望驱使着他站起身，悄悄推开门，然后走到夜空下去。大概还没有到第二天，Benjamin心想，接着他的目光落在不远处的那间屋子：它和其他所有的屋子一样，都在无声地憩息，但Benjamin知道里面的人还没睡。他就是知道。

他渴了。所以他又小心翼翼地走了几步，努力不要踩到任何干枯的树枝，然后跪在小溪前用水沾湿自己的脸庞与嘴唇，几缕发丝于是黏在他的脸上。他的嘴唇正因为溪水的滋润变得鲜艳而湿润，在月光下闪着光泽。在让那些溪水从他指间滑落到他泛淡粉色的眼皮——他的眼珠也感受到水的冰凉——接着打湿他浓密的睫毛，又一路流淌过他的面颊和脖颈，被衣物吸收后他才站起身，朝着那间屋子走去。

“你来了。”Symone对Benjamin说，声音很轻。“我以为你今晚不会来。”对方补加一句，声音从那个黑暗的角落传来。Benjamin不假思索地关上了门，他不需要思考就知道Symone到底在哪，也不需要思考就已经和对方吻在了一起。这是镌刻在他脑海深处的轨迹，秘密的轨迹，欲望的轨迹。在这样的夏夜里谁也没法多说话，情欲与相拥带来的燥热让他们无法自拔地、纠缠地褪去对方的衣物，直到他们的皮肤贴着皮肤为止。

Symone轻车熟路地一面与Benjamin唇舌相交，一面用右手开始缓慢抚摸Benjamin的身体。Benjamin已经硬了，实际上，当他用溪水洗脸时就已经处于半勃起的状态，只是等待着Symone的吻把他的欲望全面唤醒。Symone有一双很大的手，比起Benjamin的更粗糙一些，掌心有茧，归功于他打过的那些仗，握过的那些武器。这双更粗粝的手正轻柔地按摩着Benjamin阴茎的顶端，Benjamin咬住自己的嘴唇，闷闷地呻吟，将额头抵在Symone的肩头。

“……快点，我想要。”Benjamin小声说，把Symone抱得紧了一点。后者于是听话地加快了抚弄Benjamin阴茎的速度，熟练地用手指摩挲过阴茎的顶部，然后不断套弄它，不断加剧的快感朝Benjamin袭来，他喘息着，呼吸一声比一声急促，不受控制地颤抖着，Symone于是吻住他的双唇，堵住他破碎的呻吟声。

Benjamin不常穿盔甲，总穿很宽大的衣服，肩膀和露出来的手臂看上去线条光润漂亮。没有人知道他有多恰到好处的大腿与腰肢。好像是为了被人搂住而存在的一样，Symone想，抚摸着Benjamin的脊背。对方的大腿像是蚌肉，紧密贴合在一起，Symone就慢慢用手将它分开，失明一般只用手去探索最深处的那颗珍珠。

那些精液被用来给后穴做扩张。一开始只是一根手指，慢慢地、小心翼翼地探进去，在里面小幅度地一点点深入，直到在触碰到某个点的时候Benjamin的手指抓紧了Symone的手臂，在上面留下淡淡的、很快就会消散的红痕为止。前列腺带来的快乐大过后穴被开拓的痛苦，Benjamin的声音很快就从抗拒变成了享受。

“Symone——Symone，”他喘着气，被他叫到名字的那个人现在正用两根手指不断碾磨着他的前列腺。Symone的手指很长，指尖按在上面，让Benjamin扭动得像是一条脱水的鱼，不断祈求着更多。快感蔓延至全身，他再说话时声音就彻底软了下来，酥麻得好像被抽走了骨头。“好喜欢……求求你。”从他嘴里说出的话已经没什么逻辑了，情欲的海潮卷走他所有的理智，现在的Benjamin被最原始也最热烈的欲望所驾驭，整个人都黏在Symone身上，缠住他，索求更多的吻与抚摸，“我还要……还想要。”Benjamin一遍遍重复着，虽然他根本就不知道自己到底还想要什么。

Benjamin最后还是忍不住了。Symone今晚似乎下定决心不那么快满足他，Benjamin只好自己被动地主动着去坐在Symone身上。骑乘的姿势总会让插入的动作变得太快也太剧烈，Benjamin向来受不住这种刺激，只好自己慢慢来。他小心翼翼地抬起自己圆润白腻、和淡奶油一个颜色的臀部，然后放缓速度往下坐。

阴茎的顶端推挤开那些柔软的褶皱，Benjamin的后穴经过一轮扩张后的高潮早就湿得一塌糊涂，阴茎缓慢插入时不仅拉长了快感的边缘，还让他湿热紧致的穴道发出轻微的水声，“咕啾咕啾”地，向是用手指快速弹拨溪水时会发出的声音，完全坐下去的时候Benjamin发出一声颤抖的尖叫。他的阴茎又勃起了，铃口吐着清液， 微微泛红，等待着别人的抚慰。

“Symone，Symone——哈、哈啊……”Benjamin上上下下地动着，有些艰难地确保自己坐下去的每一次Symone的阴茎都能准确无误的操到自己的前列腺。但大部分时间阴茎最后还是会滑开到更里面的地方去，Benjamin像他平时跪坐在小溪旁一样跪坐在床上，臀部抬起又落下，放浪得像是Symone一个人的妓子。

他的金发被汗打湿，一络一络地黏在他脖子上，Symone于是支撑起身子温柔地吻过Benjamin的嫣红的脸颊与嘴唇，看着他如何紧闭着双眼沉溺在泛滥的情欲中，然后用手梳理他的头发，让Benjamin多少感到清爽一些。夏天除了太容易出汗之外什么都好，那些咸味的汗水顺着Benjamin的脊背滚落到Symone身上，他们两个人抱在一起，床上铺着的粗糙布料也被打湿，原本平整干燥，现在随着他们的动作变得湿漉漉的，诞生出许多散乱的褶皱。

“你快高潮了。”Symone说，压下自己也变得有些急促的声音：“你还能再动得更快一些吗？”Benjamin摇了摇头，这已经是他的极限，现在他的腰已经开始发酸泛软，一部分的他甚至觉得有些疲惫，想要躺下来休息——而另一部分的他还执着不懈地追求着灭顶的高潮。

“躺下去，不用再动了。”Symone于是这样说道，Benjamin听话地躺了下来，双腿毫无顾忌地张开，好像他根本就不在乎身下那与精液混在一起的透明、粘稠的体液造成的一片泥泞一样。Symone直到这个时候才开始真正地、大开大合地操Benjamin，龟头不断碾过Benjamin的前列腺，然后往里不断开拓，直到Benjamin恍惚间甚至觉得Symone是想让自己怀个孩子一样。他软绵绵地躺在床上，眼前因为快感而闪过白光，嘴唇张开又合上，无意识地希望能够含点什么东西。Symone没注意到这个——Benjamin的后穴温暖而潮湿，像三月的河床，不断绞缩着Symone的阴茎，让Symone有些控制不住地想要往狠里操他。

床板晃动的声音与Benjamin淫靡的呻吟像是在给潺潺流淌的溪水与虫鸣当和声一样，谱出一曲最荒淫不堪的歌。水声，到处都是水——Benjamin的后穴，小溪，Symone身上滑落的汗水，从Benjamin失神的蓝眼睛里落下来的眼泪，被混合在一起的体液打湿的床单，甚至是现在因为Benjamin正神智不清地用舌头不断舔吮自己的手指，用它在温暖的口腔里抽插、模仿交媾动作的而因为牵连的唾液而闪着水光的指尖——到处都是水。

“唔嗯……Symone，这太——”Benjamin没能说完他的话。他已经很久没有被这样彻底地操过了，Symone每年有一半的时间都在英格兰，而那时他只能在半夜时用手满足自己。Benjamin想起那些他失去控制，叫着Symone的名字到达高潮的夜晚——也是夏夜，他高潮后偶尔会出现一些微微的晕眩，然后陷入情欲离开后带来的铺天盖地的疲倦里。他想起自己如何亢奋地、羞耻地、狂热又不安地逃弄自己的阴茎，幻想这双手属于Symone。而现在Symone就在他身体里，阴茎快速地没入他的后穴又抽出，他穴口随着Symone的动作涌出一波又一波热潮，Benjamin水蓝色的眼睛现在被眼泪掩去了一半的灵动，看上去迷蒙又潋滟。

“这太什么？”Symone竟然有闲情逸致反问Benjamin的问题，被Benjamin轻飘飘地瞪了一眼，随即这种嗔怒的眼神就转变为享受的呻吟：“太过了……啊！”他又叫了出来，Symone竟然用手从背后托起了他的腰部，让Benjamin的臀部被抬起，摆在一个能够更深地容纳Symone阴茎的位置。Benjamin的双腿有些无助地缠住Symone的腰——这个姿势让他的重心变得很不稳定——然后他忽然发出一声过于虚幻的尖叫，后穴紧紧地吮住Symone的性器，迎接着最后的操弄。

现在每一次的抽插都能够完美无差地撞在Benjamin的前列腺上。他被操得说不出话来，只能像牙牙学语的幼童一样不断重复那几个元音，让它们变了调地从他嘴里跑出来，暗示着他现在是陷入一种多么精神涣散的状态。“好棒、好喜欢……”Benjamin无意识地呻吟着，迎合着Symone的性器，“再深一点——哈啊，还、还要……”肉体撞击的声音甚至快要盖过床板吱吱嘎嘎的摇晃声，Symone的眉头微微皱起，他知道Benjamin快要高潮了，Benjamin的后穴正不断收紧又放松，Symone的性器层层深入，出来的时候又刮擦过Benjamin的前列腺。Benjamin的阴茎已经因为猛烈的、无处躲避的快感而在没有任何帮助的情况下就射了两三次，现在已经无法再完全充血了，仍然保持着半勃起的状态，往外吐着清液。

“要、要到了……”Benjamin呜咽着，嘴巴一张一翕，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。Symone的阴茎在他的身体里变得越来越滚烫，抽插的速度一点点加快，Benjamin被操得几乎要晕过去。“来、来、来了……Symone！”他尖叫着，半勃的阴茎又射出最后一波淡淡的精液，后穴收绞，他的双腿紧紧环绕住Symone的腰身，把对方往自己身上拉得更近一些，Symone在这一刻终于无法维持理智，大量射出的精液对于Benjamin的后穴又是另一轮刺激，他躺在床上有些紊乱地扭动与哭泣，Symone猛地开始冲刺，阴茎的顶端重重操过Benjamin的前列腺，然后把精液深深地射进Benjamin后穴的最深处。

性爱永远是耗人体力的一项娱乐。高潮之后Benjamin和Symone精疲力尽地躺在床上，连清理身上与床上的污浊的时间都没有，就昏昏沉沉地睡到一起去，过了恐怕有两三个小时Benjamin才又醒过来。他像来时一样轻轻离开，在走过那条小溪时又跪坐下去，开始让溪水流过他的身体，洗走刚刚放纵的痕迹。

那些溪水在Benjamin的身体上闪闪发光，渗透进他每一寸生命里，犹如Symone的存在。

Fin.


End file.
